


Beyond the Stars

by vanialex81



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Traits, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mage Yuuri, Mages, Mpreg, Other, Possessive Behavior, Protective Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanialex81/pseuds/vanialex81
Summary: When his brother was taken by the enemy, Viktor vowed to do everything to end the war and bring peace back to his people. Armed with little knowledge he sought out a dying race of mages who passed into legend long ago.Yuuri wanted nothing to do with Viktor or the perils outside of his home. With the death of his family still haunting him all he wanted was to be left alone. Unfortunately, the king had other ideas.Forced out of the shadows he appearance will give way to new plots and schemes that he was not ready for. Yuuri will have to learn to let go of the past in order to find his happiness and help his king overcome the dangers waiting for them.





	1. Chapter 1: The Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this story on fanfiction.com but I am now revamping it and moving it to this platform. 
> 
> Please enjoy and knew that I have up to chapter 5 already completed but will be going through some changes. 
> 
> I do not own YOI and please excuse any grammar flaws.

"My liege I implore you to reconsider"

 

Viktor glanced over at his first in command and glared at him not pausing the stride of his horse instead he egged Afsol to go faster "This is the only choice we have left. We are outnumbered if we attack outright and they now have my brother"

 

He swallowed the fear that threatened to cripple him but he could not afford to show weakness. As their king and leader weakness was not an option. The capture of his little brother was a hard blow to him and the people of their kingdom.

 

They have been at war with the Granorians for some years now. Large reptilian beings who wanted to harvest their lush planet and drain the resources.

 

Every time they tried to put up another driller his men went in and made sure to knock it out before it could cause damage to their ecosystem. The drillers were made to drain the minerals from the soil which contained a very rare and rich particle called aurum. A strong substance that was used to make weapons, armory, and buildings.

 

His race was old and powerful all on their own but making armory containing aurum gave them the reputation of being the best warriors within their part of the solar system. Some used the mineral to make potions as well as weapons. It was so renowned that a small ounce of it could cost up to tens of thousands of gold coins.

 

Useful, but aside from being warriors they were also one with nature and they did not believe in digging up their planet. Unfortunately, the beasts they fought did not have the same qualms.

 

The battles were long and gruesome but Viktor and his people were bred to endure long battles. He learned the way of the sword from the moment he learned to walk as does every Numinor. Honed their energy so that they could strike with deadly precision. On the battlefield, it was hard to kill a Numinor even against the larger reptiles. Their skin was tough to pierce, they moved with inhuman speed and their senses were far superior to the reptiles.

 

They have been successful so far with Viktor leading the attacks but they had all wondered how long their luck will hold out. It was rare for a king to go to battle without a mage. A mage could lend its magical talents to tilt a battle in its favor depending on the skill of the mage and Viktor has been at war without one.

 

Seems the enemy realized this small detail and took a different approach to the war. He had sent Yuri to the far east of the kingdom to help oversee the training of the soldiers when his party was ambushed. Something that should have been impossible.

 

Clutching on the reigns his jaw tighten. The reptiles were getting help from a mage, meaning he was now at the disadvantage. Not only that but the kingdom has been under the protection of an energy shield that has been effective since his grandfather had it placed at the end of the last invading species over 300 years ago. Now it seems the Granorians found a mage who could breach that barrier.

 

The only way to keep his people safe and bring back his brother was to seek out the mages who first created the barrier.

 

The Elementals were a race of mages with magic so rare and powerful that they were whispered to have been born with the galaxies. His grandfather told him stories of the mage Hiro and his family and how they were the ones who put the shield up that protected their people. His grandfather had been a fierce warrior and ruler who persuaded the mage to help end the war.

 

The history books didn't say much about the Elemental. All the pages in their history books pertaining to them had been burned. His father did tell him that they were secretive by nature and they magicked them away.

 

All maps, references, and names were erased from the history books. The only bit of information his grandfather told him was the name Katsuki.

 

His father never called on the mages to serve under his rule. There was never a need and so the Elementals fell into history and now after 300 years, he knew that he was grasping at straws but he was desperate. He could not fail his people. He clutched the blue lapis stone around his neck.

 

According to his advisor who served his father, the stone held the power to bond a mage when the right ritual words were spoken. He hoped he didn't have to use it but he was not above enslaving the mage if it meant getting his little brother back and protecting his kingdom.

 

He just hoped the Elementals did not die out.

The only reference he found was that they kept to themselves high in the misty Blue Mountains away from villages and people. The last sighting was rumored over a hundred years ago. A young man who claimed he was the descendant of Hiro.

 

When he found the path leading deep into the Blue Mountains he had to slow his horse down. The trees were too dense to ride hard.

 

Christophe came up next to him "Sire, the Elementals have not been heard from for many many years and the last time one of them came down from the mountain he cursed the royal family name. I don't think this is wise"

 

Viktor grunted "Regardless of what it may think of my family I came prepared" he flipped open a sack that Afsol carried. Bags of gold jingled "If he or she will not help out because their king asks for it, then I will buy their services. Yuri must be found and the shield addressed at any cost" he did not mention the necklace. That was a last resort. He was not fond of slavery.

 

Chris and his guards stayed close to their king. He did not trust these mages and didn't trust magic they could not fight physically.

 

While they were immune to most magic, they were still at a disadvantage against beings like the Elementals. They had been lucky that they did not have notions of grandeur and tried to overthrow the Nikiforov family. It was his duty to make sure that his king remained safe above all else. That was why he was here chasing after a rumor.

 

There was no guarantee they would find an Elemental but his lord seemed to know where he was going so he followed his lead.

 

When the forest started to grow quieter and denser Viktor knew they were on the right path. The tall trees reached high, the large arms crisscrossing onto each other. The thick foliage shadowed the bright sun until torches had to be lit in order to see. The horses started to stir not liking the mist that rolled on the leaf covered floor the further up they went.

 

No sounds of birds….no chirping of insects…..not even the rustle of the wind in the leaves could be heard. It was unnaturally still.

 

The fog stayed on the forest floor floating around them like a blanket. The only sound now was the pads of the horse's hooves. None of them spoke, their senses were on high alert watching for any signs of danger.

 

Viktor closed his eyes and sent his hearing wide at once listening to the vibrations of the forest. Inhaling he looked to the right stopped his horse and dismounted.

 

Walking over to a large overgrown brush he peered around trying to see what lay beyond it. Inhaling deep he knew he found the right path. He could smell a clean stream lying 5 miles up north, rich overturn soil and the spicy scent of deep magic.

 

Reaching to his back he unsheathed his sword and started to hack away the large bush like it was butter. His men dismounted and helped clear the way that was carefully hidden. You could not go around the large bush, it was blocked by large boulders and thick massive trees if you went up you found the edge of the mountainside that winded down the other way. If you tried to climb up you fell into poison thorn bushes.

 

No, this entrance was very carefully made to look like part of the forest.

 

"Whoever did this does not wish to be disturbed my lord," said Chris looking down the small path that was lined with trees and fog.

 

Viktor clenched his jaw "We go by foot" then turned to his men "Stay here" he ordered stepping onto the path his red cloak trailing behind him.

 

The fur lined cloak shield him against the growing cold of winter. The bright red a beacon displaying his birthright as king. Red was the royal color and the color that marked the house of Nikiforov. Viktor was young for a king but he gained that title from his father for his fierceness.

 

All Numinorians held an inner beast within them. The stronger the beast the more powerful the warrior. Viktor has proven that he had the strongest beast….even surpassing his grandfather and so was given the title of a king at an early age.

 

When a Numinor tapped into his animal their eyesight sharpens, their hearing could pick up the softest of footsteps miles away and they could feel the energy around them.

 

They also held traits of predators. Fangs lengthened and claws sprang out of nails. They were fast, strong and highly tolerant of magic.

 

As he walked he could see scattered patches of snow and wondered how the mage survived up in the wilderness for so long while nothing grew in winter.

 

His blue eyes darted into the shadows of the trees, his senses alert and ready. He kept his sword in one gloved hand. His dark brown boots made little sound while he stalked forward his predator instincts listening for the mage.

 

When the cottage came into view he knew he was in the right place.

 

The cottage was covered with rich twining ivy and Jasmine sending the wonderful scent into the cool air. To the side was a healthy garden filled with vegetables and fruit. Viktor could see several trees that looked to have crisp looking apples and he marveled that all of this was available during winter.

 

"It's not natural" whispered Christophe looking at the tomatoes "It's winter…."

 

Viktor was looking at the garden then looked up towards the cottage, startled to see a dark hooded figure by the doorway.

The mage had its hood on low so he could not tell if it was male or female. The black of the cloak hid the rest of them from view. The shadowed figure moved inside the cottage seeming to blend into the darkness noiselessly.

 

Viktor growled low not liking the challenge of the mage or the lack of respect. He was still their king. Most would invite him into their home and at least offer some kind of hospitality.

 

"I do not like this your grace," said Chris peering into the darkness of the cottage "It does not seem very inviting"

 

"Mages are oddities Christophe but the important thing is that we found our Elemental," he said low and stepped forward sword in hand.

 

The inside of the cottage was warm, clean and very tidy. He had been expecting completely different. A dark space with odd items in jars filled with equally questionable liquids. Magic items slew across a working table or even insects.

 

However, this space had a very comfortable air to it. The large table that stood on in front of a large hearth was gleaming and polished with a basket of apples and peaches on it. The kitchen was far more modern than he would have envisioned with a large wood burning stove and vent above it. The wood floors were clean and well maintained that had large woven rich rugs scattered around the living space.

The dark cloaked figure sat in front of the hearth in a large chair "To what do I owe the pleasure that the king himself comes to seek my audience"

 

The voice was spelled so that he could not tell the age or gender of the mage. It threw his senses off and in turn made his beast irritable. He did not like what he did not control or understand.

 

"I am in need of your aid and come to hold your oath in binding," he said sheathing his sword to show he was not threatening him.

 

The figure cackled "I have no binding oath to you Numinor king. Leave me be" he said turning his head slightly towards him.

 

Viktor growled "Your ancestor helped our kingdom and swore an oath to my family. It is your duty to respond"

 

The figure scoffed "Foolishness. Yes, once upon a time we Elementals had a treaty with your family line but that ended with your grandfather" the cloaked figure stood and turned to them "Your grandfather used my family as pigs for slaughter. Yes, my family swore an oath but I will never serve you"

 

Viktor refused to believe that "There has to be a misunderstanding. Is there no one of Hiro's line left?"

 

"Yes," the voice said in a clipped tone "I am his last remaining heir and I know more about this than you will ever imagine. There was no misunderstanding. Now leave"

 

Viktor clenched his jaw "I am truly sorry for your loss but you are bound to the kingdom even if you refuse to acknowledge it"

 

The figure sat back down and sighed "I have no ties to anyone"

 

Growling in anger he reached over and threw a heavy sack of gold coins on the table "Then I will buy your services. I need your help"

 

He watched indignantly as a small elegant hand flicked its wrist delicately turning the gold to ashes.

 

"I have no use for riches. Leave I said"

 

Viktor sighed "I didn't want to resort to this but we are in desperate need" he pulled out the blue lapis stone from under his golden chest plate armor and watched the hooded figure stand suddenly. The room grew cold despite the burning fire.

 

"Don't" was all it said but Viktor smirked at the mage.

 

"I wouldn't but you gave me no choice" He would not be defeated and he will have respect "Forged by magical blood I call on your oath to serve the one who carries the blood of kings" eyes flashing gold he bit on his finger with one sharp canine and smeared the stone with his blood "by my blood and my word I bind you to me"

 

The black figure growled low and doubled over as if in pain but he knew he was trying to fight to binding spell. Viktor watched fascinated when a blue aura surrounded the mage then seem to soak into the mage disappearing within.

 

It was then that Viktor wondered how old the mage was. He could not see what they looked like but twice he had seen their hands and they appeared delicate and fragile. He also noted how much shorter it was than himself but then again Numinors had tall and powerful bodies. The mage looked to be more than a head shorter.

 

"Curse you Nikiforov" the voice wavered and turned into one of a young man "I hope you burn in hell"

 

Viktor frowned "Come forward" he knew that when given a direct order the mage was now forced to obey him with the spell in place.

 

The mage walked up to him his body shaking in anger no doubt. Once in front of him, he inhaled deeply and savored the fragrance of the man. Sweet orange blossoms, citrus, and fresh earth. It was an intoxicating cocktail.

 

"Lower your hood. I wish to see the face of my mage"

 

Whatever he had been expecting was not what stood before him. His hair was the color of midnight, shiny and silky pulled back revealing deep garnet red eyes. His skin was smooth golden and unblemished giving him a very young youthful appearance. His face was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his long life. It looked to be carved by the angels, delicate with full soft lips and high defined cheekbones.

 

The man looked almost as young as his brother which gave him pause. Was this mage strong enough to even help?

 

"How old are you?" he asked walking around the man inhaling and feeling the air around him wanting to get a feel for the mage.

 

The mage had his small hands in tight fists "Stop hovering over me like a dog in heat" he bit out his soft voice laced with anger "I am old enough that is all you need to worry about"

 

Viktor snarled at the young man "You will do well to learn respect. You behave like a savage"

 

The man looked up at him his red-brown eyes holding not an ounce of fear "You cannot harm me Nikiforov. The magical bond works both ways. I cannot harm you with my magic and you, in turn, can't lay a hand on me. Respect is earned and your family lost what little respect I had a long time ago"

 

His instincts were screaming at him to make the male in front of him submit. Those deep beautiful eyes were driving his beast wild with both rage and desire. They looked up at him challenging his dominance, they were unwavering and rebellious swirling with an old and ancient power.

 

Leaning down he could feel his frame vibrating in anger "You are bound to me and my word mage and bound is where you will remain. Start getting used to that"

 

Yuuri narrowed his eye at the arrogant king hating how easily he leashed him but most of all he hated what his family did to his own.

 

"We are leaving. Gather your supplies we depart immediately" said the silver hair king and walked out of his home.

 

Cursing the royal family name under his breath the glared at the blonde guard then turned away from him before he turned him into a frog.

 

Walking to his bedroom he waved his hand igniting a yellow glow around it and started to summon clothes, essentials, and a pack to carry it all. Walking back to the living area again he waved his hand again and bread, cheese, dried meat, dried fruit, and nuts fell into his pack. Buckling the strap, he placed his hand on the pack and it disappeared for him to use when he needed it.

 

He walked out with a stoic guard in tow.

 

"I'm done" he bit out between clenched teeth hating that he had to leave home behind.

 

The king looked down at his attire "You seem ready for travel"

 

Yuuri shrugged "This is the way I dress normally. I have no need for metal armor"

 

His clothing was all back. Tall riding black leather boots, black pants, a simple cotton long sleeved shirt in black that he wore under a black leather tight armor that tied at the sides to protect his chest and stomach. The straps around his legs held small daggers that he usually had tipped with his own poison. He preferred those than a sword. Yuuri adjusted his cloak, the silver medallion with his family crest flashing brightly on his right shoulder where it was gathered. Taking long black gloves he stood outside with the king who was looking around the area of his home.

 

"When we reach the clearing, you will ride with me back to the location where my brother was taken" commanded the king irritating Yuuri.

 

"I'd rather eat my own arm" he muttered then huffed "You really are clueless, aren't you?" he crossed his arms. He knew better than the piss off the king but his arrogance got on his nerves.

 

The king was the prime predator. If you looked at the food chain you will find his majesty at the very top. Lethal instincts that could trigger a deadly beast at any moment. The king's blood held a magic of his own, magic that he was not always immune to. It was very much like pulling on the dragon's tail when it came to angering the king but Yuuri never had much fear in anything ever since his family died. There was little that he was afraid of. Not even death.

 

"What do you speak of?" demanded the silver-haired man.

 

Yuuri waved a glowing hand making a sturdy leather glove appear and tossed it at the king "You will need this or risk your arm being pierced" he said instead of answering him.

Viktor looked at the man then at the glove "Why did you give me this for?" he asked confused "I have gloves already"

 

Yuuri shook his head "You will need this one. I do not ride horses"

 

Not bothering to keep explaining why that was he pulled at the magic that ran deep and strong within him. The image of the animal locked in his head he allowed the warmth and tingle of the change take him and he shifted.

 

Viktor stared in awe as the raven-haired male became a white and blue falcon. It flew above head and perched itself on top of his cottage. Pulling the thick brown glove, he held out his arm and watched as the bird of prey flew and landed on his extended arm gracefully.

 

The bird was magnificent. The wingspan of the mage had to be at least 3 feet lengthwise.

 

**_‘As I said…...I do not ride horses….’_ **

 

The voice was in his mind.

 

"We have a telepathic link?" he asked astonishment colored his voice and eyes. The bird looked to be giving him a very droll look.

 

**_‘You bonded yourself to a mage and you don't even know how this works? Unbelievable…’_ **

 

The bird ruffled its feathers seemingly miffed. Viktor was in wonder of the bird, not able to help it he stroked the sleek feathers of his body.

 

"My grandfather did not say much about your ancestor other than a bond had to be made in order for the mage to obey their king" he explained as he started walking along the path heading back to his men. The falcon pulled away from his petting and carefully made its way up his arm making sure not to dig into his skin until it lay perched on his shoulder on top of the metal armor so that its talons wouldn't hurt him.

 

**_‘A bond is not needed for a mage to be loyal to a king….I just refused to help your family after what your grandfather did to my family’_ **

 

"What did happen then?" he asked looking sideways at the white bird.

 

The falcon swiveled its raptor's eyes to his. Even in bird form, the young mage was handsome.

 

**_‘Your grandfather forced my grandfather and his wife to form the shield knowing that when they did that it would kill them. They used up too much of their energy to form the force field and they died’_ **

 

Viktor almost missed a step, stopped and turned to the Falcon "Lies!"

 

The bird extended its wings, hopped on the ground and turned into the young man once more. The man narrowed his eyes at him "Why do you think none of your history books are complete? The pages burn off?" he challenged "Your grandfather had my father who was just a boy burn off the forming of your shield. He did not want your people to know that their safety was bought with blood. The blood of Elementals. The blood of my family. My family returned the favor by burning every record of Elementals"

 

The black hair man all but hissed in anger then turned away pacing making the fog around them swirl away from him eerily.

 

"What proof do you have of that? Other than stories told to you as a child that is? The truth could have been altered" counted Viktor refusing to believe his grandfather would do that.

 

Yuuri scoffed "Mages live even longer than Numinorians. I am far older than what I appear to be. My father was there when it happened and recorded it very carefully and passed down what happened the last time a Numinor king came to our door" he turned to look at him "My family has honor and served to fight off the horde of aliens invading and they were betrayed by the very king they swore to protect. Why would my family lie about this? What do we get from it? What do I get from telling you this? Nothing. They are just the facts. It is not my problem if your mind refuses to tell you what your senses can detect. I do not lie"

 

It was true….the mage was not telling a lie "I cannot believe it is true...that my grandfather would act so coldly"

 

The mage scoffed "It is in your blood king. Betrayal. I suppose I will need to come to terms that I am fodder...just like my family was"

 

The king growled "I am not my grandfather" he spat out walking closer to the mage who refused to bow or bend to him. Instead, the mage wrapped that cloak of magic closer refusing to pull away from his predatory gaze.

 

"The glowing lapis around your neck states otherwise" the mage shot back at him in a low tone looking away from him. His eyes grew very sad, his face looked like he was stuck in a memory. He stayed that way for a minute then closed his eyes and exhaled. When he looked up at Viktor again his face lost all expression.

 

"None of that matters anymore. I am now bonded to you for as long as you deem it necessary"

 

Viktor didn't want to believe that his grandfather had done what he claimed to have done. He knew his father told him that his grandfather had been a very strong warrior but would he have sacrificed the very mages who helped out their kingdom?

 

Yes…..

 

He knew that answer and it hurt. He gazed down at the smaller male and felt his heart move for him. He had to fix this "If my grandfather did what you claim then I am sorry for the loss of your family. I am not my grandfather nor do I wish to become him. I wish to mend the broken treaty between our families. I need your help, I am desperate" he sighed. He did not throw away his pride easily but for his people and for his brother he would. He bowed his head to him "I can only give you my word that I will not betray you but I shall give it to you anyway. Will you please help?"

 

Yuuri gazed over at the young king debating on whether to believe that or not. He didn't seem evil or twisted but he was still a Prime Numinor and that alone gave him caution. The king was a king for a reason and he doubted he had the magic to withhold an attack from him.

 

He sighed and nodded "As long as you don't force me to obey a command I do to wish to comply with….. I will follow you out of my own free will and in time we shall see about mending that trust"

 

Chris sighed in relief. If the mage followed of his own free will it would save them from always being on alert with him around.

 

Viktor nodded "You have my thanks. What should we call you?"

 

"Yuuri"

 

Viktor blinked "Yuri? Like the crown prince?"

 

The mage shrugged his shoulders "I was born first but I spell mine with two 'u's instead of one"

 

Yuuri shifted back to his falcon form and landed on the King's outstretched arm and climbed to his shoulder once more.

 

**_‘What do I call you?’_ **

 

"Your grace…..Sire…..whichever suits you best" he said offhandedly then growled when the bird pecked at the side of his head.

 

**_‘I meant what is your given name’_ **

 

"Viktor" he spat out "Don't do that" he warned earning him an irritated shrill from the falcon.

 

**_‘You are arrogant’_ **

 

"And you are spoiled" he shot back turning to glare at the bird who puffed out and ruffled it's feathers a bit before he huffed and turned away from him "Hn" he muttered and kept walking.

 

**_‘I don't like you’_ **

 

Viktor almost laughed "You sound like a petulant child," he said then frowned "Is there a way I can respond to you telepathically as well?"

 

The bird all but rolled its eyes at him.

 

 ** _‘Don't be daft’_** said the voice of the young mage amusement lacing his tone ‘ ** _that would require for me to give back the bonding words and I don't feel like doing that’_**

 

Viktor was getting annoyed at the attitude of the mage but held his temper for now. He needed his help so he attempts to be patient for now.

 

When they reached his men, the falcon flew off his shoulder to perch on a nearby branch to give the king a moment to get on his horse.

I rather remain this way for the time being if you don't mind your majesty

 

Viktor mounted his horse and nodded to him holding out his gloved hand. The falcon flew to it and crawled up to his shoulder once more. Turning to the men he ordered them to follow.

 

Several of the men looked at the falcon but didn't say anything. They could all sense the deep magic within the body of the bird of prey and knew that it was the Elemental though the fact he was in the form of a bird was awe inspiring. Most common mages could not shift forms.

 

As they rode down the mountain Viktor began to worry. They had very little time and feared what the Granorians would do to his brother. Steeling himself he pushed the fear and doubt deep inside. He did not want his scent to give away to his men just how afraid and worried he was.

 

The falcon turned to fix its gaze on him. Viktor turned to look at it as well.

 

**_‘You are worried’_ **

 

The king blinked "You can tell?"

 

**_‘Only because I am so close. Your scent shifted for a few seconds. I caught the scent of your worry. You mentioned your brother was taken…is that who I am looking for?’_ **

 

"Yes" then hesitated "I will give you more details once we are on the site"

 

**_‘Alright….I will be close by’_ **

 

Once they broke through the tree line the falcon extended its large wings and flew off a cry on the wind.

 

"My lord should we catch it?" asked one of his guards looking up at the bird hovering above them.

 

"No, leave him be. He will follow" he said urging his horse to take off at a gallop.

 

True to his word the falcon followed close by flying slightly above the king the bird keeping up with ease. Several of the men were curious about the mage who could turn into different animals. They knew that only a powerful mage could shift its form since it required an immense amount of magic to shift one's form but they have not heard of it in a very long time.

 

When they reached the place where his brother was taken he slowed down Afsol to a trot until he called for a halt.

 

The falcon landed and shifted into the raven-haired man. Several of the guards growled low in their throats when the mage turned to look at the king making his face visible. Already three of the guards were snapping at each other when they scented the interest of the other.

 

Viktor turned and let out a low snarl "You will get your beasts under control or find yourselves removed from my legion. The mage is not a potential mate to anyone here"

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Barbarians" he muttered pulling his cloak back on his shoulders to give him better movability but also revealed a lean toned body that made even Viktor's blood stir when he caught sight of how elegant and fluid the mage walked.

 

If Viktor was honest the mage would make a fine consort with the ability to breed powerful young. As a king, it was his duty to make a powerful heir. If he had Yuuri as his mate could give him that. He knew mages could spell themselves to have children if they wished.

 

He shook the thought away. Dangerous that was. Never has a Numinor mated with a mage. Mages were rare and did not mate outside of their races.

 

Well….true mages were rare. One could be taught the art of being a mage but their powers would only go so far. A true mage drew their power from their core. As such, they were very independent creatures who didn't bend to any rule and didn't conform to the restrictions of being a mate. A Numinor mate was a treasure and as such, they were pampered and guarded beyond all others since they mated for life. Viktor had a feeling Yuuri would not like being kept like a pet.

 

He knew that his men were going to find it difficult to understand that though. Their mating instincts were luring them to Yuuri due to the immense power that flowed from him like a waterfall. He also knew that to dip his feet into those waters was risky. Already he knew Yuuri was a prickly male who would not think twice about biting his head off.

 

Yuuri walked around the sight trying to pinpoint the faint flow of magic that was still in the area but he couldn't get a good feel for it. The other mage had attempted to cloak it.

 

"Amateur" he muttered and held out his hand summoning his black staff to help act as has his anchor. Magic could not be easily erased unless one was a born mage and he doubted this other one was. Mages by birth were very very rare in this age. So few of them left to birth young and uphold the magic in their blood.

 

With his staff in hand, he placed the end against the grass-covered soil and closed his eyes sending his powers into the earth asking her to help him see what he desired. Elementals were in essence children of the earth...any earth on any planet. Air, water, earth, fire, thunder and living animals were all under his control. His people were created from the solar winds, fire and lingering energy of the blast when the galaxies were formed.

 

But that power had a limit. They burned too hot and they could burn out their magical cores if they used their magic for too long. The amount of power that went into the machine to make the force field of this planet was too great. His grandfather and grandmother had died that day all because one paranoid king did not trust his grandfather's word that they would return if they were needed again. King Alexander was so paranoid about another impending attack that he forced his grandfather and grandmother to obey and pour their powers into a machine that could project a barrier to keep the kingdom safe. The barrier expanded over more than half the planet leaving the barren canyons and Snow Mountains unprotected.

 

Shaking the memories away he focused again on what he was looking for.

 

The pulses coming from his staff and the earth hummed like a harp within him. He could see in his mind eye golden strings that made the fabric of all the living trees and plants around him. He could see the woven patterns that made the magic around them hum. Reaching with his powers he played the notes, seeing the different vibrations and hearing the tune within himself until he came upon a note that was different. Playing it he made a face. It was forced…..dark and twisted. Not the normal residue of just any mage.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and turned to glare at the location the dark tune came from. "I found it" he called out to the king walking over to where he had dismounted "It is a dark mage" he spat out "He was only able to manipulate the force field enough to get a few troops in and out"

 

Viktor clenched his jaw. Dark mages were no better than parasites. They hired their services to the highest bidder not caring who they had to kill or poison. They had no honor and were not able to bond to a king or kingdom since they sold their soul for the dark power they possessed.

 

He mounted his horse and looked down at Yuuri "Lead the way" he said then turned to his men "We hunt a dark mage. Be on alert"

 

Yuuri nodded turned and started to walk staff in hand following the contorted notes of the lingering black magic. He needs to stay in his human form to do that, tracing the flow took effort and skill. He had to keep connected to the earth to follow the flow. It was slow and tedious work one that he knew the other mage would not be able to do if he was the one being hunted.

 

And on the hunt Yuuri was. Not because the other mage turned dark but because if it wasn't for them he would have been left in peace. The king was doing a good job at defeating the Granorians. He did not need him until that stupid dark mage appeared.

 

Now here he was. Bound by the power of the lapis to serve and obey the king's commands.

 

Green power licked his skin 'Just wait until I find you' he thought darkly 'I am going to make you wish you never stepped foot on this planet'

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of sleeping arrangements and decapitations. Between the two Yuuri starts feeling more than anger and distrust towards the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the next chapter for you all. If you followed or read this story on the other website you will notice slight differences but I think they were for the best and made the story flow much better.

 

  
444444   
  
They tracked the path of the dark mage until the sun was close to setting in the distance. Between hunting, the enemy on foot and the growing cold Yuuri felt drained and exhausted when they stopped to make camp. beautiful He stood still for a moment, the feeling of vertigo making the world tilt, fatigue was starting to settle into his bones but he knew his work was not done yet. Steeling himself, Yuuri took several deep breaths until the sensation went away.    
  
"We make camp here tonight" called out Viktor dismounting "Find wood for a fire and get some shelter up. We resume before light break"   
  
The men took off unpacking the king's tent first while the others went about setting up camp. The movement of activity was very organized, like an oiled machine. The fires for the cooks were lit first, the king's tent was propped up followed by several smaller ones forming semi-circles with fires in the middle to share warmth among the men. 

Yuuri desperately needed to rest and regain his energy but instead, he walked around the perimeter of the camp setting protective spells around the site. He didn't think the granorians would attack in the middle of the night but one had to eliminate any and all chances of a possible ambush. He walked hands glowing with yellow fire in the approaching dusk drawing symbols into the air while muttering spells under his breath. The symbols hung in the air for a moment before vanishing.

Once that was done he stood watching the rising twin moons of bright white and lavender, wondering what his father would have done in his circumstance. Would his father be disappointed that he was bonded to a Nikiforov king? Or would he had honored the treaty if the roles had been reversed? Would his family even want for him to reform the treaty? He had a million questions and no way to get an answer which made him sad and aggravated. He felt lost without the guidance of his family.   
  
Yuuri turned to gaze at the tall king who was helping his men set up then went back to his stance trying to ignore him and ignore the fact that he was bonded to serve. The blue lapis was a stone of great magic given to the first Numinor king by his great-great-great grandfather who served faithfully in the house of Nikiforov. The Elementals have been serving the king of this planet for many years until one of them broke their trust.   
  
The lapis was never intended to enslave his people but rather it was a way to bond to their king. It gave them the ability to communicate telepathically and it gave the mage a way to know if their king was in danger or had a need for their magic. It was a privilege for the king to wear the stone and many who remembered the old days would remember the days when the Elementals protected their kingdom. It was part of the reason why this planet flourished as it did.   
  
Yuuri fisted his hands. The blue lapis should have been taken away but it never was. Alexander turned it into a choke hold. He had no idea how he changed the nature of the stone but he did and the death of his grandparents was the result.   
  
He sighed. Still…...he supposes it really wasn't fair that he kept holding that grudge against Viktor. He seemed honorable enough. A little arrogant but honorable all the same. His main problem was that the new king scared him. Scared of the natural bond that they had. He's never felt anything like it before and it made him nervous.   
  
Viktor's gaze found Yuuri who was standing looking at the moonrise hands behind his back, feet apart and posture straight. He looked so poised and graceful, the perfect image of an untouchable powerful being and yet as he watched the wind play with raven hair he was tempted to run his fingers through the silken locks. He shook his head. He had to be careful…..the Elemental was such a captivating creature that he found his instincts harder to control when he was around him.   
  
Yuuri was nothing like a Numinorian and it made him all the more extraordinary. He held a quiet kind of beauty about him that has been messing with his beast ever since he first saw him. Numinors were not soft, their faces were sharper, angular and etched with strong features. The females were very hard-toned, their beauty could be seen as striking yet unyielding and cool. Yuuri's face held a softness that tempted one to touch. The graceful curve of his neck, the smooth skin on his cheeks that he wanted to caress just to see if it felt as soft as it appeared and his deep eyes. One could get lost in eyes such as those. He was so breathtakingly beautiful.   
  
So powerful and yet so young and vulnerable. It was an intoxicating combination for him. There was not one female or male that made his beast stir like Yuuri did but he also knew that he could never have the mage. He tried to stay away from him but it was proving harder to do.   
  
With a resolved intake of breath, he decided to stop fighting his instincts and went to stand next to Yuuri in silence. They didn't say anything but Viktor was gently pulling on the buzzing energy that rolled off in waves from the younger male unconsciously. He stood and just basked in the power that hummed from Yuuri. Irritating he may be at times but he found his energy soothing.   
  
Yuuri turned to look up at the stoic king wondering why he was caressing his aura. It was a very odd sensation….one that had him on edge a bit.   
  
"Your majesty?" he said hesitantly looking up at the tall male. He did not want to trigger any instincts in Viktor. When the king looked down at him Yuuri had to ignore the ripple of awareness that made a small twinge of pink appear on his cheeks. He looked away clearing his throat while he forced his body to get under control.   
  
The king was the epitome of the perfect male. Tall with lean sculpted muscles that moved and rippled when he walked. Hair the color of starlight soft and shiny looking falling down one side of his face accentuating chiseled cheekbones and a sensual heart-shaped mouth. Then you saw his eyes.   
  
Stars above his eyes were the most beautiful thing one could ever see. Clear blue pools only enhancing that intense predatory gaze he had. King Viktor was in a word: Perfect but he was also dangerous. Especially to Yuuri.   
  
As long as the king held the lapis stone and held his magic under an oath, he was forced to obey. What if the king decided never to let him go home? He didn't want to live in the main city. He would be an oddity among the Numinors.   
  
He was weak compared to them in physical strength. He did not have their instincts or predatory senses. If Yuuri didn't have his magic he would have been defenseless in this world.   
  
"Yes?" his baritone voice sounded calm much to Yuuri's relief.   
  
"Is there a reason why you are stroking my aura your majesty?" he asked trying to his voice as neutral as possible. Things did not need to be any more awkward between them. Besides that, he was still a bit wary of him. Anyone from Alexander's bloodline gave him a reason to proceed with caution.   
  
The king stiffened next to him and recalled his aura "I did not realize" he said stiffly then turned and walked towards his large tent.   
  
Yuuri frowned, baffled at the king's reaction. He almost seemed embarrassed but Yuuri decided to shrug it off since it seems he did it without knowing so he decided to just drop it.   
  
Handsstoic.glowing yellow with his powers he summoned his pack along with his small tent. He found a location away from the other and used his magic to set up the tent. To Numinors setting up a camp away from the protection of a large group was dangerous and seen as odd but Yuuri preferred being alone.   
  
He was a solitary being by nature. He enjoyed staying up at night with only the forest as his company and bask in the energy of mother earth. After being alone for over 3 years...he has gotten used to solitude.   
  
Forgoing a fire he decided to eat some bread, cheese with dried fruit and drank his cool water greedily. Not having eaten all day had taken a toll on how fast his powers drained so rest was important. Pulling his clothing off he slipped on some loose cotton black pants and a long-sleeved shirt he usually slept in and crawled onto his blankets feeling a deep ache settle into his limbs. He was deeply asleep by the time his head hit his small pillow.   
  
He was slumbering so peacefully when he was jerked awake sometime during the night when large hands tried to pull down his sleeping pants. Some idiot was trying to mate him. Snarling his hands grew hot with magic, sitting up he sent a strong blast of green energy at his intruder sending them flying from his tent. With an irritated scowl, Yuuri walked out of his tent and glared at the Numinor soldier who looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Yuuri rolled his bleary eyes and swirled his wrist turning the soldier into a cat.   
  
"I will change you back in the morning," he said tiredly turned around and went back to his tent.   
  
He was just about to fall back asleep when another soldier tried to crawl into his bed.   
  
Damnit all he just wanted to sleep!   
  
That soldier was too thrown away from the tent in a blast. He didn't have to wait long before he heard another one approaching. Having about enough Yuuri got up and stood in front of his tent tired and angry. His body was encased in green flames that licked at his skin and clothes sending a glow around the camp. His powers only glowed green when he was royally pissed off and right now he was seeing red.   
  
"Listen to me carefully you mangy mutts" snarled Yuuri so low that it even gave Chris chills who had emerged from his own tent to see what the commotion was about.   
  
"I am not interested nor am I going to mate with anyone here so just take my warning and leave me alone" seethed the young mage.   
  
Viktor chose then to emerge from his tent and demanded to know what was going on.   
  
"Several of your men are trying to mate the mage," said Chris sleepily and annoyed "The mage has been turning them into cats"   
  
Viktor growled low and deep at the three cats that stood in front of a seriously angry mage who was engulfed in green flames. He would have looked very intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that Yuuri looked ready to fall on his feet. Viktor sighed, he knew there was no other option. It was the middle of the night and they all needed sleep.   
  
Striding over to Yuuri, he was relieved when the green surrounding the mage died the instant he came in close contact, he picked up the smaller male and threw him over one shoulder. The king turned and stomped back to his own tent one very angry Yuuri in tow. Ignoring the wiggling mage he dropped him on his own bed furs and went down to growl at him projecting his own energy now.   
  
Yuuri froze in place, his eyes widened as he stared up at Viktor. That growl held a deep power that hit him like a bucket of cold water. He was not expecting for Viktor to have the level of energy that he did. He did not display it. He seemed like a calm lake on the surface….relaxed and serene but he could now see the undercurrents of that lake and it swirled strongly and violently. He swallowed backing away a bit.   
  
"I would like to sleep and you look exhausted" explained Viktor moving to pick up Yuuri and placed him against the tent wall on the bed furs so that he could sleep with his body facing the flap of the tent protecting the smaller man. If anyone came into his tent they would have to go through him to get to Yuuri "They will not bother you in here. I will deal with them in the morning but in the meantime sleep"   
  
"My obligations to you do not include me warming your bed your majesty" hissed the raven his eyes blazing a deep red with anger.   
  
Viktor sighed "I will not touch you Yuuri. I have more control over my beast than my men" he added "It is clear that several of my men see you as a potential mate and won't stop until you are marked. You can either take your chances out with them or sleep here in peace where they cannot get to you"   
  
Yuuri sighed feeling like arguing some more but he was so very weak from traveling and using so much of his magic to trace the dark mage.   
  
"Please trust me Yuuri," said Viktor softly his eyes pleading with his "I am not like my grandfather. I will never betray your trust"   
  
Yuuri rubbed his face tiredly. He wanted to believe that. Part of him wanted to believe that a bit too much and he feared those emotions. But in the end, he nodded "Alright…..I will trust you" he grumbled climbing under the soft covers and sighed contently when he noticed that, of course, the king would have better sleeping furs and softer pillows.   
  
The bedding smelled of Viktor's clean bergamot scent and he would be lying if it didn't make his stomach feel like jelly. Pushing that feeling to the side he curled up on his side and pulled the soft blanket over him. He was asleep before he could even think of counting sheep.   
  
Viktor inhaled Yuuri's sweet scent growling low, his beast liking the close proximity of the mage, of seeing him in his bed. He was falling asleep when he heard the rustling of two of his men outside of his tent. They were growling low wanting the small male that slept next to him.   
  
Growling back he projected his powers and pheromones to warn the two that he was not to be trifled with. He detected two disgruntled whines then silence as they left. Turning he pulled the small warm body to his inhaling the sweet scent again. He knew he shouldn't be this close to the mage but he couldn't fight off his instincts either.   
  
Yuuri sighed and turned around with a small noise of annoyance making Viktor smirk. He really was adorable at times and he suspected Yuuri wasn't even aware of how alluring he really was. Snuggling closer he pulled his chest to Yuuri's back his nose skimming the back of his exposed neck. Taking one hand he made a fist and extended it a few times gathering some of his natural oils and rubbed it onto the mage's neck.   
  
With his personal scent on Yuuri his men would leave him alone or issue a challenge to him and none would do that. He was marking Yuuri as a potential mate, true, but he was only doing it for his own safety. He couldn't sleep with the mage every night on this trip and he did not think Yuuri would like that so, for now, his scent would have to do.   
  
With one last nuzzle he fell asleep feeling calmer than he has in a few days.   
  
55555   
  
Yuuri snuggled into the fragrant pillow not wanting to get up but knew they would have to leave soon. The low rumbling behind him was starting to lull him back to sleep.   
  
Tempting….very tempting.   
  
Yawning he opened one bleary eye and saw the sun as not risen yet the tent was still dark so he reclosed his eyes and allowed the Numinor king to pull him closer into the warmth of his larger body blocking the morning chill. The winter morning would have been freezing in his tent alone so he figured he could put up with the king being too personal if it meant he could sleep in the luxury of warmth rather than freezing.   
  
He was still on his side facing the tent wall with one large Numinorian snuggled up to his back like a great lumbering beast when he felt Viktor's nose skim the back of his neck. Yuuri briefly envisioned turning the king into a dog…or a perhaps a mouse…no he would turn him into a beetle.   
  
Yuuri sighed wistfully internally 'ah if only'.   
  
He would make a lovely little beetle all silvery and harmless. He would keep him in a jar and maybe if it didn't annoy him he wouldn't feed him to a snake.   
  
When he felt the hardened member of the body behind him Yuuri's frowned. At first, he didn't know what he was feeling but when Viktor moved closer he blushed a deep red before he clenched his jaw 'Never mind the snake…..I think I'll squish him. Slowly' he thought darkly.   
  
With an annoyed frown, he let small electrical currents run down his body. He couldn't harm the king but he knew they would feel uncomfortable. Sure enough, that earned him an irritated growl from the beast behind him.   
  
"Cease" grumbled the tired voice of the king his arm tightening around his waist.   
  
"Remove your friend from my backside and I will" he replied eyes still closed not wanting to wake up. He smirked when he heard the low cruse.   
  
"It is not something I can control at this ungodly hour," said Viktor in an indignant tone "Just sleep. We still have an hour before the camp will break"   
  
Yuuri yawned recalled his powers and replied sleepily "Forget squishing…I'll rip the wings off first" before falling asleep again.   
  
Viktor didn't understand what that meant but knowing the mage he decided he really did not want to know.   
  
When he woke up again he could hear Chris calling the camp to wake up and start packing. He also noticed that he was alone on his bed furs.   
  
Now, where did his little mage run off to?   
  
"You will never again mark me in such a manner you overgrown beast"   
  
'It was much too early for this' thought Viktor as he turned to find the mage dressed in all back once more, arms crossed scowling down at him. He looked so handsome and deadly…a heady combination. Viktor stood up in one fluid motion towering over the mage who did not back down.   
  
"It was for your protection," he said and inhaled the air around Yuuri growling low when he could no longer smell himself on the younger male "What did you do?"   
  
"I can purify scents off my body and I do not need your protection like a weakling. Your men will eventually learn not to cross me" said Yuuri then turned around to stalk out of the tent but not before throwing in "My powers may not be able to harm you but there are others ways I can make you sorry little king. Do not attempt to mark me as a mate again"   
  
Blue eyes flashed gold for a second, his beast was close to the surface. That mage was going to learn that his word was law. The sooner he learned his place the sooner this battle for dominance would end.   
  
He went to wash his face and clean up for the day and dressed once more in his riding clothes. Tallindark brown boots over white pants, a white tunic with a brown leather vest. His golden armor went over that along with his leg guard and arm guards. Chris came in and helped tie it all together along with his swords that went over his red fur cloak. His heavy iron one strapped to his back while another shorter one was strapped to his waist along with knives.   
  
Pulling his gloves on he walked out of his tent while several of the attendants made quick work to bring it down and pack the furs.   
  
He spotted the mage some way away from the camp. He had his staff in his hand and his black cloak covering his head so that he appeared like a dark shadow around the cold morning mist.   
  
Winter was slowly approaching fast. He wanted an end to this war by then. With the Granorians were blocking the trading paths killing every merchant who tried to bring in goods, they were going to be in for a hard winter if they did not get this war to end and provisions send to them. While his planet was bountiful, their winters could be deadly.   
  
"Sire"   
  
He turned to look at Chris who wore a hardened expression.   
  
"What is it?" his temper close to the surface. He had been expecting to wake up in a different fashion. Had hoped to find a certain small raven still sleeping all warm and docile in his arms. He had to scoff at himself for that one. He didn't think that Yuuri even knew what docile meant.   
  
"Several of the men want to submit a formal challenge for the mage when the journey is over"   
  
His eyes flashed gold again then back to blue. He turned to glare at his men. Walking towards the large number he growled low enforcing his power so that every single one of them looked away from his eyes.   
  
"I will not repeat myself" he bit out "The Elemental is not a mate. Powerful he may be but do not forget that the law dictates that no mage can be forced to mate. Get control of your beasts"   
  
"He does not smell like a mage" argued one of the men looking over to where the mage stood.   
  
"He is an Elemental. They tend to smell like the earth" he said "And be that as it may I am giving him full permission to punish those who try and mate him against his wishes as he sees fit" he turned to the three men who had been turned into cats "And I won't ask him to change you back"   
  
They blanched and nodded sullenly.   
  
Yuuri came up behind the king and looked at the men "You may very well have a good litter of dogs for your hunting parties if they keep at it" he said crossing his arms grinning evilly.   
  
Viktor smirked liking the workings of his mind "I was looking into purchasing some good hunting dogs" he said bringing his finger to his mouth thoughtfully.   
  
Yuuri looked up at the king bringing up his glowing yellow hand "I can make you some fine hounds…..neutered of course"   
  
"Of course" agreed Viktor almost laughing out.   
  
The men bowed their apologies to the mage who waved them off. Once they were alone did Viktor talk again.   
  
Turning to him he crossed his arms "We still need to address your lack of respect Yuuri"   
  
Yuuri grimaced. He knew he shouldn't have snapped as he did but when he woke up he had felt and smelled the claim on his body. He felt like he was a piece of property. A belonging instead of the powerful mage he was. He was marked as a potential mate......Viktor's mate. He refused that title only due to the funny feeling in his chest that the claim created and so he rejected it and purified it immediately not wanting to dwell too much on the stirring of new feelings.    
  
"As I have said, respect is earned not given," he said then sighed "You did an honorable thing last night and you have my thanks. I do not, however, apologize for my anger. It was justified but I do apologize for the snark in my voice when I addressed you"   
  
"Why do you feel your anger is justified?"   
  
Yuuri started to walk using his staff as a walking stick "You marked me without my consent. I am not a Numinor, therefore, I do not have an inner beast like yourself and the others. My instincts are different. I am one with the earth and so my instincts are not animal driven. As a mage, my status is that above a simple mate. You not only tried to mark me as a piece of property but you tried to remove a status that is mine by birth"   
  
Viktor listened and thought about what he said. It was true. A mage was second to the king and would hold a higher rank if he were to take a mate one day. As a royal mage, Yuuri on a status of nobility. Many kingdoms would pay handsomely to have such a powerful mage as their advisors and protectors to the kingdom.   
  
But if he were to mate with him….   
  
He wondered. There has never been a mage that was also a mate. If he had both positions then it would make Yuuri his second in every way possible. He would stand by his side not only as the most beautiful creature on Amasis but as the most powerful mage and consort to the king.   
  
The thought gave him chills. It was best he left those ideas where they were. Besides, in order for him to truly mate with Yuuri, he would have to be his nature's counterpart. An Invidebit. The yin to his dominant nature and frankly he didn't see Yuuri as such.    
  
"I was only trying to help," he said which really was the truth regardless of his attraction to Yuuri, "I thought with my scent marking you the men would give you peace"   
  
Yuuri hummed in agreement "I can see why you thought it was a good idea but here is another one. Leave the men to me. I can handle a few horny soldiers" he said with a low chuckle "won't be the first and won't be the last"   
  
That shocked Viktor. Yuuri lived secluded how has this happen to him before? When?   
  
"This….happens often?" he said feeling the curiosity and burn inside of him. He loved puzzles and Yuuri was very much like an intricate puzzle with ever-changing facets. It was irritating and fascinating.   
  
"Once a month I come down the mountain for supplies," he said casually "I fly in as an eagle, shift and go into a different village every time to keep my identity a mystery. Every time I enter any village I get harassed by every single dominate Numinor wanting to mount me and mark me" he rolled his eyes "I learned to deal with it"   
  
Viktor cleared his throat "You are aware you do not smell like a normal mage. You have a pleasant scent that calls to our instincts. You carry a scent very similar to our more docile Numinorians"   
  
Yuuri nodded "Yes I gathered as much" he then looked up at the silver hair king "What do I smell like?"   
  
"Honestly?"   
  
Yuuri nodded again. He was curious. His father had warned him when he was very young that he would more than likely find himself mated to a Numinor rather than leaving his home planet in search of a mage mate. He did not carry the typical scent of their species even for an Elemental.   
  
"You smell of sweet orange blossoms and of the earth with a winter freshness to it. You do not carry the sharp bite of a mage's scent which is a repellent for our noses"   
  
Yuuri looked at him, mouth open for a few seconds before he turned away a light red on his golden skin. Viktor stared at the red tint feeling something stir in his chest. A longing that he wasn't sure where it came from or what it meant but he could not ignore it either.    
  
"Well…..ok," said Yuuri at a loss for what to say "And that triggers you Numinorians to go nuts?"   
  
Viktor nodded "We are very driven by our sense of smell. A powerful mage who can breed powerful children and doesn't hurt the senses….what Numinor can resist that?"   
  
Yuuri looked at him making a face "Did you really just used the word 'breed'? I don't 'breed' as you put it. I can have children if I choose to yes. The spell is involved but the potion can be easily done"   
  
Viktor felt that spark of curiosity again whenever Yuuri gave him any kind of insight on his magic. It was true that he had his own energy and powers but those were nothing like the magic that a mage is capable of.    
  
"So it is possible?" he asked trying to sound too excited. Though he knew of it, it was still fascinating to get the information from the source.   
  
Yuuri shrugged "Of course" then made a face "But I'm not sure I would ever do it"   
  
Viktor frowned shaking away the feel of disappointment "Why not?" he asked. He didn't mean to ask such a personal question but it was out of his mouth before he could slip in a filter.    
  
Yuuri laughed, not at all bothered by the prying question "You try walking around with the stomach the size of a pumpkin then having to push it out and tell me how thrilled you would be" chuckling under his breath.    
  
Viktor blinked but the only thing he could see in his mind's eye was Yuuri with a beautiful large rounded belly sitting on the chaise lounge in his bedchambers the image of perfection. His skin glowing, raven tresses shining in the light and his beautiful ethereal face looking at him with a soft smile, a delicate hand on his swollen belly. He had never wanted something so much as he did that image. A child. Half mage, half numinor with both of their powers. He shook himself and forced that image way down before he did something rash.   
  
"Yes well…." he said then cleared his throat "but that is why a Numinor would want to mate with you. We know that unlike our women you can pass on your powers to any of your young. Not something that can be easily dismissed in our minds"   
  
Yuuri shook his head "To have your mind so overwritten by your instincts that you act like animals. It is hard to imagine"   
  
"Yes but that has kept this kingdom safe and prosperous for centuries" counted Viktor then turned to see several of his men mounted their horses getting ready to depart.    
  
Yuuri nodded "That is true. I'll admit I never bothered to know much about your race. I have always been too consumed with my anger to ever really pay much attention to the other aspects of the Numinors"    
  
"I hope to put an end to that Yuuri," he said in a softer tone feeling the pull to touch the young mage but he kept himself from doing it. He knew Yuuri would not welcome it and as much as it burned he vowed that one day he would be able to reach out to him.    
  
The mage turned away to look over at the rising sun his expression thoughtful and stoic. He could see that he was trying to hide his emotions but he could still see a deep pain and sadness in his reddish-brown eyes. He wanted to ask what had happened to his family but knew that he had not won the privilege to ask that question just yet.    
  
"We shall see what happens…..life and fate are not etched in stone but always churning like the ocean, never knowing where you will end up," he said his voice soft barely above a whisper.   
  
Pleased with the fact that he was not completely shutting it out Viktor nodded. He would need to work on getting Yuuri's trust. He wanted to know what happened to his family. If his own family was directly responsible for their absence and if there was anything he could do to help him.   
  
The large party set out shortly after that following the mage who walked in front guiding them forward. The wind was picking up sending little flurries of snow towards them and the temperatures were slowly dropping. Winter was approaching fast and with it the urge to end the war.    
  
They kept a steady pace going further away from the grassy plains and rich forests to the barren echoing canyons of the Anun Mountains. A rugged terrain with deep valleys that were usually covered with snow and crawling with dangerous animals. Most of them stayed away from the area since the creatures that dwelled there were very savage and not easily defeated or tamed.    
  
It also made perfect sense for the enemy to set up a camp there, though risky. Viktor started to worry about his brother again. If they were attacked by one of the large predatory animals would they keep him safe or throw him in the creature's path to distract the animal? He shook those thoughts away.   
  
No matter what happens he would get his brother back. Otabek wanted to come as well but he knew Yuri would not have liked it if he put his life at risk. He had to make the difficult decision to have Otabek wait back at the palace. He knew it was hard. As a dominant, he could not fathom staying behind while someone he holds dear was in danger.  But his brother was in love with his sentinel, so for him, he had to make the call to leave Otabek behind. Yuri was still his responsibility until he was old enough to mate, then he would no longer have to make those calls.    
  
Hours passed and he pulled away from his thoughts to notice that Yuuri never called to pause to eat or rest. He was so focused on tracing the dark mage that he didn't even seem to realize that he was overtaxing himself but he was starting to notice small tells in the small mage. A slight misstep, a slight sway or his hand gripping the black staff tighter. He did not like this. It was no wonder why the mage was so exhausted yesterday.   
  
"Halt!" he commanded turning his horse to address his small army "We take an hour break. Eat while you can and drink" he called out then turned to Chris "Rest. I need to speak with the mage"   
  
Chris looked over at the young man "You are worried about him?"   
  
He could express his true thoughts to Chris being his oldest friend so he nodded "He didn't eat much. I need him in top performance"   
  
To Chris, that sounded like an excuse Viktor was trying to tell himself, so he nodded and didn't say anything. He has been noticing the way the king's eyes trailed to the mage often. Not that he could blame Viktor. That mage was one very allure creature.....when he wasn't being a little hellion spitting green flames in his ire.    
  
Viktor moved to where Yuuri appeared to be scouting only he didn't think that was what he was doing. He could see the way he tried to conceal his heavier breathing. Standing next to him he noticed he had his eyes closed.    
  
"Yes?" he said not opening his eyes "Can I help you with something your majesty?"   
  
"You need to rest and eat" he simply said holding out a cloth bundle to the young man.   
  
Russet orbs opened to stare up at him confused then looked at his hand then up at his face again "Oh….umm….right" he said surprise in his voice.   
  
Viktor did not understand what he did to make Yuuri look so surprised "Is something the matter?" he asked wanting and needing to know what he was thinking. He has never met another person whose thoughts intrigued him as much as Yuuri's did. It was refreshing and frustrating.    
  
Yuuri shook his head pushing thoughts of the past to the side and opened the bundle the king handed to him. His hands stilled, in the cloth was a bit of cheese, soft bread, and an apple. An apple? He looked up at the king "You took an apple from my house?" he asked instead of trying to make sense of the emotions that had coursed through him at the thoughtfulness of the gesture.    
  
Viktor gave him a smirk "I took three actually"   
  
Yuuri wondered if he should feel offended that the king stole from him but they were just apples so he shrugged it off "Well...thanks" he said unsure of what he should say then turned to him "And what are you eating?"   
  
Viktor shook his head "I do not require anything right now. If I get hungry later I will eat while on Afsol"   
  
"So….you came to me personally because you wanted me to eat?" he asked feeling a little slow at the moment. Seems the king just had the uncanny ability to make him feel like he was losing footing every time he learned something new about him.    
  
Viktor nodded "I noticed you do not rest or eat and that must be why you were overly taxed last night. I don't want that to happen again tonight"   
  
Yuuri clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. His mother would always shake her head at him for forgetting to eat. Always bringing him snacks while he studied. The memories of her made the back of his nose prickle and his eyes to burn.    
  
Viktor froze when he picked up on a deep sadness that made his inner beast whine. Then just as fast it disappeared like that sorrowful scent never existed.   
  
"Thank you for your concern," said Yuuri stiffly desperately trying to hold his tears in when the image of his mother smiling at him wouldn't fade "My powers will not fail. Do not fret your majesty" he said taking a bite of the apple.   
  
Viktor wanted to press on the matter. Wanted to ask Yuuri about what he smelled but he could already tell that the mage would not speak of it.   
  
'One day Yuuri, you will confide in me and I will do everything in my power to mend that broken heart. That is a promise' he said to himself walking away from the smaller male leaving him to his thoughts.   
  
Yuuri looked back at the king and sighed. It was harder to be cold towards him if he kept doing things like this.    
  
By the time nightfall came, Yuuri again was ready to fall on his feet but the fatigue was not as bad as it was yesterday which to him was a relief. He knew he had Viktor to thank for that but he'd be damned if he said it to the arrogant man.   
  
He had just placed the last ward around the campsite when Viktor walked up to him "I have a request" he said making Yuuri crook an eyebrow.   
  
"Why request it when you can just command it? It's not like I can refuse" he said with a soft snort. Honestly, this king was so baffling to figure out at times.   
  
The king growled at him clearly annoyed with his attitude but he blamed the fatigue. He just wanted to sleep and had little control over the very thin filter in his mouth.    
  
"I meant what I said to you Yuuri. I want to rebuild the treaty between our families. How am I to do that if I give you orders rather than just asking?" he pointed out.   
  
Yuuri opened his mouth then shut it. He had a point but he also reminded himself that the king had the lapis stone and as long as he had it he would never have a choice. So he shrugged.   
  
"Then ask away," he said, "What do you request of me, my lord?"   
  
"Place your sleeping tent close to mine. If there is any trouble I can at least be aware of it and discipline those who disobey accordingly"   
  
Yuuri nodded. It wasn't a bad request if he was honest and so he agreed. The plan seemed like a good one but Yuuri wasn't sure just how much he actually needed it. He had figured the threat he made earlier that day would have been enough to keep the barbarians in check.   
  
It would have been fine….if it had not been for his dreams….   
  
Viktor frowned opening bleary eyes wondering why he was up when a whimper from a tent next to him broke through his sleep.   
  
Yuuri.   
  
He moved instinctively immediately rushing out his tent and going into the smaller one. Yuuri's body was tense, his face furrowed in pain, he was breathing deeply and crying out softly for his family. The heaviness in his chest was like a stone when he heard the soft whimper and mournful whisper "Mom….come back" from Yuuri.   
  
Sadness and despair rolled off of him in waves provoking his beast, the need to protect Yuuri rose so strong he had to take a moment to compose himself. His eyes flashed gold, everything inside of him demanded that he take care of the young male. He couldn't leave him trapped in his nightmare but he also knew that he had to tread carefully. Yuuri was very prickly at the best of times.    
  
He crouched down and shook Yuuri gently "Yuuri…wake up" he tried several times but his mind seemed locked in whatever dream he was having so he picked up the mage and walked back into his tent.    
  
Placing him on his furs he tried a different approach to his nightmare. Pulling the smaller male close he growled low in his chest projecting warmth, protection, and safety. He wasn't sure if Yuuri would respond to it since he did not have an inner beast like a Numinor so when he immediately relaxed and went lax in his arms he just stared at the young mage surprised.   
  
Viktor blinked unmovingly. He had not used that much energy since he didn't think it would work but…..   
  
Lowering his head he was eager to test out this new theory. It was ludicrous, impossible but all the signs were there. Heart pounding he leaned down and grazed Yuuri's jawline with his nose then made a low grumble in his chest…..asking him for utter submission. His eyes glowed gold once more when Yuuri hummed contently and exposed his delicate neck for him…..his right side, the one where he would put his mating mark.   
  
Viktor swallowed thickly forcing his body for control but it was hard when all of the sudden it felt like there was a current humming inside of him. For as powerful as Yuuri was it seemed that he was in the category of being one of their invidebit. He was so sure the mage would have been a more on the dominant side. He couldn't picture Yuuri submitting to anyone but there was no lying in the way he presented his neck to him.    
  
His beast was demanding the powerful mage. With a groan, he pulled his lean body close and buried his face in this neck and inhaled deeply. The hum ran through his body stronger, calling, luring.    
  
_ Mine….mine….mate.... _   
  
Yuuri's scent called to him but he forced his beast down. No. He would not act like a primitive animal and he will not break the delicate truce they had. Yuuri needed him to help with his nightmares and that will be the extent of his aid. He was a man of honor and he will not act on his desires.   
  
Pulling away he made sure Yuuri was asleep then rolled over and forced his body to relax and sleep. He had a long day ahead of them. It took him half an hour before the king finally fell asleep again.   
  
Yuuri yawned stretched his muscles and rolled over feeling very warm and comfortable. He burrowed deeper into the soft feather pillow not wanting to wake up. He was far too warm, the blanket was soft and there was a rich fragrance coming from the bed furs. Which caused him to frown. They didn't smell like or feel like his furs or his bedding. He should not be this comfortable as a matter of fact.    
  
Opening his eyes he found himself looking at a cozy fire in the middle of the floor, simple pieces of furniture that looked light and portable dotted the large tent. Thick soft furs covered him keeping the winter chill away and his head was rested on a very soft luxurious down feather pillow.   
  
Why was he in the king's tent?   
  
He sat up on the makeshift bed when the tent opened. An attendant smiled at him.   
  
"Good morning my lord," said the young male placing a tray with a bowl of porridge on the small table "The camp is waking up. Your party is expecting to leave in half an hour. Is there anything else you require?"   
  
Yuuri shook his head waving him off "No thank you that's fine"   
  
The young man bowed his head and left again.   
  
Great. News of him sleeping with the king was going to spread like wildfire. He might as well wear a huge sign that read: KING'S CONSORT on it.   
  
He looked at the bowl of food but wanted to freshen up first so he left the tent to go down to the small stream to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once done he walked into his small tent to change his clothes. When he went back into the king's tent Viktor was already here sitting in a chair.   
  
"Sit….please eat," he said looking at his untouched food "We will depart soon"   
  
Yuuri crossed his arms "Why did wake up in here?"   
  
Viktor sighed "You were having a nightmare Yuuri," he said and shrugged "You were getting very loud and the scent of your distress called to me. I am sorry if I overstepped on a boundary but again, I only offered my aid"   
  
A nightmare. He forgot he had episodes whenever he dreamt of either the night his family died or his mother. Last night had been distressing he could remember that much. He dreamt of his mother only she had told him to let go then started to fade. He didn't know what that meant since his dream grew foggy after that.    
  
He nodded, accepting the apology, not wanting to talk more about what he was dreaming about and walked over to the table and ate in silence. He was surprised the king has not asked him more about what his nightmare was about though he could tell he wanted to. The fact he wasn't trying to force him to speak of it did not go unnoticed     
  
Finally, Yuuri sighed "I dreamt of my mother" was all he said then added "Thank you for what you did but I'm afraid that your men will now think that I am going to be your mate and consort"   
  
Viktor waved him off "No matter. The rumors of a hundred soldiers do not amount to much"   
  
Yuuri supposes that was true enough. If the king had no issues with it then neither will he.   
  
Once they departed Viktor had his attendants stay at the camp. They were not that far from their destination and it gave the servants time to go and stock up on supplies and set up a nursing station for the wounded.   
  
On the prowl again Yuuri put the incident with the king aside and focused on closing in on this mage. The trail was getting easier to track the closer they got to the edge of the barrier. It was early afternoon when he could feel the tingle of magic on his skin.   
  
His lip curled a bit when he felt the familiar touch to the barrier but again he pushed that to the side and called out "We are about to pass the barrier" over his shoulder.   
  
At once the men drew swords and the archers readied their bows. It was the barrier that kept them protected and they were leaving that protection.   
  
"Yuuri" the voice of the king sounded much more commanding than his usual lighter tone he used "Come" it was a direct command, one that the mage could not ignore if he tried.   
  
The men around Yuuri moved to make way for him to walk. Yuuri knew this would happen so he wasn't surprised when he heard the command. They were leaving protected land so it was not a good tactic to let your mage be so open for an attack.   
  
The mage was in many ways like the queen in a game of chess.   
  
He protected the king. That was his duty.   
  
Once he was next to the king, Viktor nodded to him and he shifted into his falcon form flying close to the king.   
  
Viktor turned to the men "We head northeast on this path. Shields up front, archers fall back. Keep your senses on high alert" he ordered.   
  
With the path in front of them, Yuuri flew up to scout the area ahead of them to see if he could spot any areas that were open for an ambush. The emptiness of the mountains felt very odd to him. He who was most in tune with the earth and her surroundings found the lack of life in the area disturbing. Landing on a dry tree branch he narrowed his eyes his vision sharp in the falcon's body, his raptor's hearing able to pick up a footstep from miles away.    
  
The empty echo of the wind passing through trees was all he could hear. Pebbles and dust rolled on hard packed dirt, the afternoon sun lighting the area brightly. Still, there were no sounds. Not the scurry of a mouse, buzzing of insects or the slither of snakes. The entry to the canyon from the pathway seemed to be void of any living creatures. Something that should not be possible but he knew why. The taint of the dark mage lingered around him like a plague causing all the inhabitants to leave for another part of the mountains.    
  
Yuuri hissed internally. Oh, how he hated dark mages. A dark stain upon the galaxies they all were bringing dishonor to the name of what being a mage was. With that he took up to the sky again, heading back to Viktor and to tell him what he knew.    
  
_'We are heading into a ravine'_ he said telepathically to the king. _'I didn't see anything but that means little. I can feel a spell in the area and whatever it is made it very barren. The ravine up ahead looks deserted but I highly doubt it is anything but'._   
  
Flying down he landed on the outstretched arm then climbed on the king's shoulder.   
  
Viktor relayed the information to the men and sent out his senses "Keep close Yuuri. You will be the main target if they know you are with us"   
  
The mage was always the first objective. Kill the mage and it would be easier to kill the king in most cases. It would take a strong blow to kill him but that still didn't mean he wanted Yuuri on the front lines.    
  
The bird ruffled its feathers   
  
_ 'I know my way around battle and I am not that easy to defeat'. _   
  
He sounded very offended and a tad outraged that he had little faith in him. Viktor could not help the exasperated sigh.   
  
"I know Yuuri but I would still prefer if you exercised caution," he said reached up to stroke the falcon under the chin "Just as we hunt their mage they will want to hunt you and I rather like my mage as he is….with his head still attached"   
  
The falcon allowed the caressed from the king keeping still rather than biting his hand off.    
  
_ 'What is my purpose then? It is my duty to assist with the battle'. _   
  
Viktor knew this and it had been his initial plan but now that he knew Yuuri he could not consciously put in harm's way.   
  
"Your duty is to naturalize the dark mage" then paused and asked, "Can you assist from a distance while in that form?"   
  
_'Yes…'_ his voice was hesitant _'it will take more energy to do so but if I need to I can battle magically in any form. I will just need a safety net if I pass out from over exhaustion. It takes a tremendous amount of energy and power'._   
  
"If this happens I will keep you safe" he vowed "just stay close to me and keep hidden"   
  
The bird sighed in his head _'As you wish your majesty'_ he said rather reluctantly.   
  
Magic circle the bird growing hot for a moment before he started to change and morphe. In the pace of the falcon, Yuuri shifted into a pure white ferret that crawled under the king's cloak and wrapped his long small body around the back of his neck.   
  
Viktor was so taken aback he just stared at the furry animal. The little creature looked at him, Yuuri's reddish brown eyes blinking up at him.   
  
_ 'What?' _   
  
By all the stars. Viktor has never seen a more adorable sight and he had to contain the urge to take Yuuri and cuddle him to see if he was just as soft as he appeared. But it was not only utterly inappropriate to do that but as the king, he was not to show soft emotions in front of his men.   
  
"Just surprised," he said clearing his throat biting the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling when the ferret tilted his head.   
  
_'Are you alright? You have a very odd expression'_ he said telepathically in a slow unsure tone.    
  
Viktor controlled his urges and nodded "I am sure" he choked out but lifted his hand gave him quick nuzzle to the top of the head. The ferret scowled and growled lifting his body up with two small clawed hands so that he was right in his face.   
  
_ 'Okay okay...I am not a pet Viktor stop trying to treat me like one'. _   
  
Viktor held up his hand "My apologies" trying very hard not to smile and turned to look straight while the mage surveyed the small legion with intelligent eyes. From afar you would not detect the small animal since he was blending into the white fur of Viktor's cloak and he knew that is why he chose that animal form. He was going to be hard to detect and find.   
  
Nearing the ravine Viktor was able to detect a shift in the scents.   
  
Viktor looked over to Chris "Granorians up ahead….I can smell them" he growled curling his lip in disgust.    
  
_'Do you want me to scout? I can shift back to my falcon form'_ offered Yuuri.    
  
Viktor shook his head "No….they may very well shoot you out of the sky if they see you. Stay with me for now"   
  
_'As you wish but I will shift if needed'_   
  
The king nodded "Agreed"   
  
Nearing the ravine he knew what would happen next. It was a dance that he had practiced for since the day he was able to pick up a sword. He reached for his sword and drew it in one fluid motion.   
  
"Shields!"   
  
The line at the front consisting of 100 of his men moving in one ripple the glint of their golden shields reflecting in the afternoon sun.   
  
The ravine loomed up ahead seeming deserted but they knew it was not. He could see grooves in the rocks, large shadowed hollows that were perfect for hiding into. The large reptilian arm was very adept at shifting their skin to mimic the background.    
  
Chris clenched his jaw looking at the path ahead of them "Too risky" he bit out bitterly his hand gripping the reins of his horse.    
  
_ 'Cross it' _   
  
Viktor didn't turn to look at Yuuri so not to give his position away "They will attack from above" he said but just low enough for only the mage to hear.    
  
_ 'Yes, I know….do not worry. Not even the boulders they have position precariously on the ledge will harm us'. _   
  
Viktor did not like putting his men in knowing danger without a chance of success.    
  
_'You want me to trust you? Then you have to meet me half ways, your majesty. Trust in my word that you will reach the other side safely'_   
  
Viktor tighten his jaw and gave a slight nod "Forward!" he commanded. If Yuuri needed his trust then he would have it.    
  
Chris turned to look at him questioningly "Your Grace?" he asked worriedly. He knew it was a trap and he knew his king did too....   
  
Viktor turned to look at his General and friend "We give them nothing Chris" he growled fiercely, his eyes glowing slightly gold "This is our territory and we will take it back"    
  
Chris looked at the white ferret its eyes flashing yellow with magic and nodded "And we take everything" the turned back the men "Bring your shields up, archers…line them up. Let's send those sons of bitches back to hades"    
  
Yuuri concentrated on the small army, forming an invisible shield around the king's men. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of feet marching until the king entered the ravine. Pebbles fell from above, the echoing sounds of footsteps vibrated in the ravine from above and the hiss of the reptilian army was heard.   
  
"Hold!" barked out Chris when he saw the men look up "Hold the lines"   
  
Viktor looked up. Movement from the Granorians gave away their positions. The 7-foot reptiles blended their skins with the colors around them camouflaging them almost seamlessly until they moved. The boulders they threw down at them covered the afternoon sun as they descended on to them. It should have killed them…..would have killed them had it not been for Yuuri. From his peripheral vision, he saw the ferret's eyes glow yellow and his body grow warmer. The boulders splintered into dust showering them in a light rain of dust.   
  
Viktor's eyes glowed gold with anger "Keep moving" he called out knowing that the enemy will follow them. Sure enough, as soon as the men started walking the reptiles climbed down the wall. Several of them leaped off the canyon wall, swords drawn, hoping to have the advantage.   
  
"Cover!"   
  
The Numinor infantry moved as one, their movements fluid as if they were performing a well-rehearsed dance, their golden shields lined to form domes preventing the reptiles from inflicting any damage. As soon as they got close enough the archers stuck them down. Yuuri noticed that the arrows were not dense enough to break their thick hide, or did not go deep enough to cause death. The men were forced to bring down their enemy by sword.   
  
When the next lot of Granorians climbed down the walls and leaped Yuuri spelled the arrows making them stronger willing them to hit at faster speeds. The glow of his powers hidden from the enemy from under Viktor's cloak.   
  
Viktor made a noise of approval when the archer's arrow stuck true "Push them back, kill all in the way" he commanded moving his horse forward.    
  
With the Elemental on their side, the battle was sorely uneven. His men tore through the enemy like water on stone. The reptiles ran from the small legion after they realized that all of their tactics were useless. Viktor could see them frantically trying to find the source of magic but could not detect Yuuri who had not only cloaked his physical form but his presence.   
  
When they broke through the other side he could see their leader standing on the flat of a canyon. His 10-foot body was covered by black armor except for his face. The Granorians had long faces very similar to a Komodo dragon with the ability to speak and walk like a human. His eyes were yellow with black slits, his mouth curled into a snarl.   
  
Next to him was a hooded dark hair female in all gold. She glittered with each moment sending twinkling sounds of the jewels on her belts that hugged her hips and short bustier. The woman looked like display for all manner of jewels from the ruby between her eyes, bangles on her wrists to the several rings on her hands.    
  
The dark mage was beautiful with an elegant face, high cheekbones, sultry green eyes and smooth tan complexion but the corruption of her magic held a very sour scent that made Viktor curl up his lip.    
  
The dark mage smirked at him. With a snap of her fingers, she raised her hand showing him the sleep enchanted image of his brother. He looked very beaten with dark circles on his pale face, dirty and his clothes torn. Viktor saw the world in a red haze his beast clawing to come out and rip the bitch apart with his claws.    
  
"That is far enough Numinor king," she said, her accented voice carrying an oily evil tint to it. Her voice was spelled much like Yuuri's had been when they first met only hers made him feel like spiders were crawling down his skin "We wouldn't want anything to happen to this child now would we?"   
  
Viktor held up his hand to his men telling them to fall back "Return my brother and perhaps I won't kill you witch"   
  
The dark mage laughed "My my the arrogance of you Numinorians is positively barbaric. You do not have the power to defeat me"   
  
_'Allow me to rip out her eyes for you'_ bit out Yuuri in his mind his soft voice filled with suppressed anger.    
  
Viktor smirked at Yuuri's passion "Hold" he said so low only Yuuri heard him wanting to caress him but he held back. "It is not arrogance if I can follow through. I will repeat. Release the prince and go back to your ships. Amasis will not yield to you"   
  
The Granorian snarled "Numinor filth. How did you get through the canyon?"   
  
Viktor rose an eyebrow "I have defeated your lines time and time again. This was no different"   
  
The dark mage narrowed her eyes "If you do not surrender I will make sure that this child meets a very painful death. Lay down your weapons and bow before Xerxes"   
  
Viktor gave her a low deep snarl that shook his body radiating his lava-hot energy around him wicked and dark. The effect was satisfying to watch the witch recoil in fear but it also made Yuuri sudden against him.    
_   
'Don't do that with me so close by! I almost shifted Viktor' _   
  
Viktor sat up straight and encased the ferret with a warm reassurance, his powers caressing the mage's aura in apology. He almost smiled when he felt Yuuri's respond back to him accepting his apology.   
  
Viktor pointed his sword at the mage "Your life is forfeit witch" sending her a powerful wave of his energy. It cracked and swirled a pure white that flew at her with the force of a supernova.   
  
The dark mage was able to block it but only just. With an angry hiss, she sent a black energy ball of her own only to have the energy absorbed into the invisible shield that Yuuri had erected around the king. The air around Viktor shimmered, energy crackled then lay flat again. The Numinor king stood unharmed and still very pissed off.   
  
The dark mage took a step back, her eyes wide in disbelief "That...that should have killed you. You should be dead! How? I see and sense no mage"   
  
Not liking being at a disadvantage she looked to the prince. Before she could even move her hands a blast of pure power was sent her way. The dark mage stepped back watching the prince fall to the floor her enchantment broken.   
  
She looked over at the Numinor king and saw a dark hooded figure next to him a black staff in hand. His hand was extended towards her glowing a deep green.   
  
"What are you?" she shrieked "I am the strongest mage to walk along the galaxies in centuries. No one could ever defeat me!"   
  
The dark figure did not say a word merely waved his hand bringing the prince closer to their king.   
  
Viktor took hold of his brother and brought him up on his horse sitting him in front then looked down at Yuuri "Make it quick" he said.   
  
The Granorian made a move to step closer. Yuuri saw this and waved staff at him locking his body into place "I don't think so" he said "And just so we are not disturbed" Yuuri slammed the end of his staff on the ground and concentrated on forming a barrier around them, locking the Granorian army out who was now trying to bring it down. Satisfied Yuuri then turned to the dark mage.   
  
The woman's eyes drank in the dark hooded figure "I cannot sense you…...yet your powers surpasses mine something that I have never run into"   
  
"You do not sense me because I choose for you not to," said Yuuri keeping his face hidden "Only something a true mage is capable of"   
  
The woman made a move to step closer but Yuuri held out his hand holding her in place but she shook her head.   
  
"Please" she whispered pleadingly "Please my lord. I did not know, forgive me" she looked down for a moment. When she looked at him again her eyes had taken a sheen of lust within their emerald depths "Take me as your mate. Just image the powerful heirs I can give you. You cannot think to mate with the barbarians on this planet my lord"   
  
Viktor's eyes flashed angrily the snarl in his chest sounded feral. How dare this witch think that she could mate with his mage. Yuuri was his.    
  
Yuuri scoffed "Think I would couple with someone who has sold their soul for the magic in their veins? Do not insult me witch" he dismissed her then walked over to the large reptile "Now…..you have caused this world enough grief. Killed and slaughtered multiple kingdoms in several galaxies to suck up the resources. You were fortunate that you have not run into a true born mage but it seems your luck has finally run out" reaching out he wrapped the lizard in green powers forcing the tall lizard-like creature on his knees.   
  
Yuuri could sense Viktor walking up behind him. He didn't need to be told that the king held his sword in his hand. He could hear the Numinors now. They banged their swords against their shields in one rhythm giving out a single grunt making it hover over them as their king walked towards their enemy ready to be judge, jury, and executioner.   
  
The Granorian hissed and struggled to break free from his hold as well as the witch but he kept their powers at bay neutralizing them. He could only hold out so much though.   
  
'Hurry up and ends this….my powers are not limitless as much as you all seem to believe'.   
  
Bringing up his sword to the Granorian Viktor's beast could taste retribution for all the deaths that this pitiful creature caused. The worry his people had gone through, the fear his little brother had felt due to this creature and the countless of innocent blood that was spilled needlessly.    
  
The Granorian sneered at him "Do not get comfortable hiding your kingdom behind the power of your mage Numinor. I may die today but mark my word someone will take that mage away from you"   
  
With one last growl, Viktor beheaded the reptile in one graceful sweep of his sword then turned to the witch.   
  
"I can serve you, your majesty," she said struggling against Yuuri's hold, trying to sway him by giving him a sexy smirk "I can be of great use if you but show me a bit of mercy"   
  
Viktor walked up to her grabbed her face in one hand and squeezed "Mercy?" he whispered "Where was your damn mercy when you opened the barrier to let in the creatures who took my brother and killed the women and children from a nearby village? Where was the mercy for those innocent lives? I have no mercy for the likes of you"   
  
Bringing his sword down once more, he decapitated dark mage as well. Yuuri sighed in relief and lowered the barrier but he could already feel the fatigue settling in his limbs.   
  
The bloodlust in Viktor ran high as he turned to his men "Kill every last Granorian!" turning his attention to Yuuri he gave him one order "Guard the prince and stay out of battle"   
  
Yuuri scowled feeling the buzz of the order tingle in his bones "I know how to fight" he argued feeling miffed that he would be left behind "My place is on the battlefield"    
  
He was about to open his mouth again but Viktor rounded on him his eyes a deep golden his face sharp with anger. Yuuri's heart slammed in his chest when Viktor reached out and cupped the back of his neck bringing him closer. The action wasn't aggressive despite the burning in his eyes, his hold was surprisingly gentle. He knew those claws could kill him any second but he knew Viktor wouldn't. He never in a million years would have thought it possible but he did trust Viktor.   
  
Viktor was fighting his rage. His need to kill was strong but he would be damned if he brought Yuuri with him. Here he stood with his hand behind his vulnerable neck and Yuuri didn't show the slightest fear. His claws could kill him before he could blink and yet those beautiful deep red eyes looked up at him innocently. No…his place will never be in a war if Viktor could help it. He will protect that gentle innocence that Yuuri tried to hide. Leaning down he growled low, pleased by the brief second that Yuuri sighed and relaxed against him before realizing what he did and would put up his guard again. He will need to address that but for now….   
  
"No Yuuri…You will stay here and stay out of danger" his voice was rough as if he was having trouble getting the words out through his bloodlust "That is a direct order. Protect my brother and yourself that is your duty" with that he picked him up and all but threw him on his horse. Yuuri yelped but took the reins and situated himself.   
  
Viktor growled then turned around heading towards the Granorian army with Chris next to him.   
  
Yuuri was given no choice but to erect a barrier around the young sleeping prince and stay put. With his role now done he wondered when he would be able to go home. Fatigued started to seep into his body making it hard to keep awake. The sound of the battle could be heard echoing in the canyon and Yuuri wondered how Viktor was doing.   
  
Would be get hurt? Would he need his magic? He felt his skin prickle. He belonged next to the king, protecting him and at first, it seemed that Viktor wanted to use him as a shield but now….   
  
He reached up and touched his neck. He could still feel his touch and the heat of it. He willed his heart to stop beating so fast and his stomach to stop doing somersaults when he remembered his close proximity when he gave him that growl. A large part of him refused to think about what it all meant.   
  
Viktor changed from when he first met him and it was causing him to drop his guard around him. He had to be careful and keep a clear head around the king or he might never be able to go home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
